Harry Potter et les Voyageurs Temporels
by Axy Gryffondor
Summary: *-*Harry Potter et les Voyageurs Temporels*-* Harry retourne dans le passe , il rencontre ses parents , Sirius , Remus et Peter *-*Chapitre 5 Upload*-*
1. Super vacances et retour dans le passe

Titre : Harry Potter et les Voyageurs Temporels  
  
Annee : C'est leur 6eme annee  
  
Commencement : Cette fiction commence a la fin de la 5eme annee , a la sortie du Poudlard Express  
  
Resumé : -Sirius et Remus sont ensemble  
  
-Harry et Hermione sont ensemble  
  
-Draco es de la bande  
  
-Ginny es de la bande  
  
-Draco et Ginny sont ensemble  
  
-Sirius es innocenté  
  
-Ron es mort ^_^ (NPA : Coooool , je le deteste , peux pas voir sa gueule , LoL)  
  
-Albus Dumbledore es le grand père de Harry  
  
-Harry es l'heritier de Gryffondor  
  
Je crois que c'est tout ^_^   
  
***  
  
Harry attendait a la gare de King Cross , il repéra enfin Sirius et Rémus et alla vers eux  
  
Sirius le remarqua et dit :  
  
-Salut Harry , dit Sirius  
  
-Salut Sirius , bonjour Rémus , dit Harry  
  
-Bonjour Harry  
  
-Allez , on y va Harry , dit Sirius  
  
Harry , Sirius et Remus arriverent devant la voiture de Sirius , c'etait une Buggati Veyron , elle etait noir avec du rouge  
  
-Allez monte , Harry , ordonna Sirius  
  
Harry ne se fit pas prier deux fois , il monta dans la voiture es attendit , dedans , la voiture etait en cuir bleu  
  
Quand Sirius et Remus monterent dans la voiture , Sirius l'alluma et la voiture fit un bruit d'enfer  
  
Le voyage se passa bien , sans encombre cette fois ci , Harry etait dans ses pensee quand la voiture freina , il etait   
arrivé  
  
Ils sortirent et regarderent la maison de Sirius , pour avoir ete innocenté , on lui avait donné 100 000 Gallion , enfin ,  
ce n'etait pas vraiment une maison , c'était plutôt un grand manoir ou un palais , Sirius souria a la vue du regard   
impressioné de Harry et ebourriffa les cheveux de Harry avec sa main droite , Harry aimait bien ça , il trouvait ça comme   
un signe partenel , Sirius etait sa seul famille qui etait pas des Moldus   
  
Ils avancerent a grand pas , et il arriverent sur le seuil de la porte et Sirius ouvrit la porte ,   
le manoir était étincelent , on voyait les reflets du plafond sur le carrelage , une grande lampe etait suspendu   
dans le hall d'entree , il y avait un escalier devant eux qui leur offrait le 1er etage  
  
Sirius leur dit :  
  
-Suivez moi   
  
Harry et Sirius le suivit , il arriverent devant une porte  
  
-Ceci es ta chambre , Harry , dit Sirius   
  
Harry ouvrit la porte et trouva une magnifique chambre , elle etait belle , les rideaux etait rouge et or , Harry pensa   
qu'il etait revenu au temps de Merlin  
  
-Harry , tu peux rester dans ta chambre , on va preparer le repas , dit Remus  
  
En meme temps que Sirius disait ca , on entendait le son bruyant du ventre d'Harry , tous éclatèrent de rire  
  
-Ca tombe bien , ajouta Harry   
  
-Bon , je vais preparer le repas avec Sirius , dit Rémus  
  
Il arriverent sur le seuil de la porte , il l'ouvrit et sortit , puis referma la porte  
  
Harry etait perdu dans ses pensees , il pensé a Hermione , Hermione etait sa petite amie depuis l'année dernière , puis ,  
il pensa a Ron , mort , a Pre-Au-Lard , couvert de sang , sur un chemin etroit et sinueux , il pensa a Cedric Diggory ,   
le champion de Poudlard du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers , il pensa a la scene , il sentait deja les larmes montait a ses yeux  
tout le monde lui avait dit de tourner la page , meme si il avait fais des efforts , il pleurait toujours , Harry arreta de  
pleurer et se coucha   
  
***  
  
-Tue l'autre , dit une voix aigue et puissante  
  
-Avada Kédavra , en dit une autre , cette voix etait couinante et froide , Harry ferma les paupieres , il vit un eclair   
vert venant sur Cedric , Harry rouvrit les yeux et tourna la tete vers la droite  
les bras en croix , Cedric etait etendu sur le sol à côté de lui  
  
***  
  
Harry se reveilla , il etait toujours chez Sirius , il s'etait endormi et avait de nouveau révait de Cedric , tous les   
soirs , il fesait des reves , des fois Voldemort tuant des moldus et sorciers , es le lendemain , la Gazette du Sorcier   
disait que Voldemort avait attaquer , ses reves etait vrais , depuis la 4eme annee , il faisait des reves   
  
Harry sortit de son lit et ouvrit la fenetre ,il voulait prendre de l'air , elle offrait sur une vue magnifique ,  
on voyais la mer avec des pigeon et un phare qui illuminait la mer , Harry ferma la fenetre se disant qu'il avait assez  
pris d'air , il ferma la fenetre et il regarda sa montre sorcier , le cadran montrait 20:47   
  
Harry ouvrit la porte et la referma sur le seuil , il alla a la salle a manger , il y trouva Sirius et Remus entrain de   
manger , Harry les rejoignit et mangea son repas , il se coucherent a 23:12 et Sirius dit que demain , ils allaient au   
Chemin de Traverse pour voir Hermione , Draco et Ginny  
  
***  
  
Harry se reveilla , il etait 7:30 du matin , il alla dejeuner et y trouva Sirius , disant que Rémus etait encore au lit  
Il dejeuna et quand il partit croisa Rémus , Remus dit :   
  
-Salut Harry  
  
-Salut Rémus  
  
Harry remonta dans sa chambre et alla se changer , il etait encore en pyjama , il se changea , mis un tee-shirt Reebok   
et par dessus , un suite Adidas   
  
Quand Harry finit de se changer , il descendit et trouva Sirius et Remus , habillé normalement  
  
Sirius dit :  
  
-On va prendre la poudre de cheminette pour se rendre sur le Chemin de Traverse , dit Sirius , en meme temps qu'il disait   
ca , il donnait un peu de poudre a chacun , la poudre etait dans un pot a fleur , il en prit et s'exclama :  
  
-Chemin de Traverse , s'exclama Sirius  
  
Harry et Rémus firent pareil , une fois arriver , ils trouverent Draco , Ginny et Hermione chez Florian Fortarome entrain   
de manger une glace   
  
Harry dit :   
  
-Salut Draco , salut Ginny , salut 'Mione , dit il en embrassant Hermione langoureusement   
  
Harry prit la main d'Hermione tandis que Draco faisait la meme chose avec Ginny ,   
  
Ils allerent acheter leur affaires pour Poudlard , ils les avaient finis , mais il entenderent des hurlement et des rires   
glacial , des hommes avec des cagoule et cape noir s'approchait , tous etait des Mangemorts , Harry , Hermione , Draco et   
Ginny ne savaient pas quoi faire , quand les Mangemorts dirent deux mots fatal :   
  
-Avada Kédavra , hurlerent t-ils tous  
  
Harry pensa a un endroit ou il pourrai etre proteger , Poudlard , soudain , un bouclier blanc entoura Harry , Hermione ,   
Draco et Ginny  
  
Les 4 se sentir soulever et d'un coup disparait en fumee, on entendait le vent qui soufflait et la fumee s'epanouir dans   
l'air froid et glacial , dans la nuage , avait apparu , la Marque des Ténèbres , le serpent bougeait dans la tete de mort ,  
c'etait la marque  
  
***  
  
Harry , Hermione , Draco et Ginny se sentirent atterrirent dans un parc , on entendait des enfants criant , d'autre   
entrain de discuter joyeusement et tranquillement   
  
Harry se releva et alla reveiller Hermione , Draco et Ginny   
  
Tous les quatres etait remplis de sang , Harry avait retrouver la vue , ils avait les lunettes cassaient , mais devinant   
qu'il etait dans le parc de Poudlard   
  
Harry dit au autre :  
  
-Il faut aller voir le directeur , dit Harry  
  
Harry murmura : Reparo , sur ses lunettes , on entendit un 'Clic' et il remit ses lunettes  
  
En meme temps , un groupe de 5 passerent devant eux en leur jetant un regard intrigué , il devina qui c'etait tout de suite  
le chef de groupe avait les cheveux noirs corbeaux en bataille et des lunettes rondes , il s'appelait "James Potter"   
, l'autre a sa gauche , avait les cheveux long et noir , il s'appelait "Sirius Black" , a coté ,   
un avec des cheveux gris et cours , il s'appellait "Remus Lupin" , et un autre qui ressemblait particulierement a un rat   
etait loin du groupe mais les suivait quand meme , Harry devina tout de suite "Peter Pettigrow" , il sentit une colere en  
lui , mais la colère partit , et une fille qui etait a droite de "James Potter" s'appellait "Lily Evans" , elle avait des  
cheveux roux et longs , Harry dit aux autre qu'on devait aller chez le directeur , il monterent a la gargouille et savant   
pas le mot de passe , disait des bonbons ou autres finalement , Harry dit :  
  
-C'est sans espoir , dit Harry   
  
En meme qu'il disait "Sans Espoir" , la gargouille pivota pour laisser place a un escalier , ils monterent en haut et toqua  
a la porte , une voix puissante dit :  
  
-Entrez , dit une voix  
  
Harry ouvrit la porte et ... 


	2. Explication et premiers cours

Chapitre 2 : Explication et premiers cours  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Harry ouvrit la porte et Dumbledore les regarda d'un air percant , mais tout d'un coup , Dumbledore perdit se regard et prit  
un regard joyeux , il avait senti cet aura , il savait que ces enfants n'avait rien de naturel  
  
Dumbledore dit :  
  
-Qui etes vous et que faites vous ici ?  
  
C'est Harry qui repondit il leur expliqua qu'il venait du futur , il leur expliqua l'attaque des mangemorts et   
comment il s'etait retrouvé la   
Dumbledore comprit et se retourna , il se leva et alla chercher un pot , il le trouvit et leur en donna , c'etait de la   
poudre pour changer leur apparence leur expliqua Dumbledore   
  
Ils se regarderent dans un miroirs et virent des changement , deja , Harry ne portait plus de lunette , il avait les cheveux  
blond , Hermione , quand a elle n'avais pas changer , elle en avait pas pris , Draco , lui avait des cheveux noir et Ginny   
avait des cheveux blonds  
  
-Et voila , vous etes en quelle annee ? dit Dumbledore  
  
-On es en 6eme annee , dit Draco  
  
-Encore un truc , vos nom , vous garderez votre prenom mais vous changerez votre nom , dit Dumbledore  
  
Harry n'avait maintenant un autre prenom , il s'appelait toujours Harry mais pas Potter , mais Etther , Hermione , s'appelait  
Hermione Beardy , Draco s'appelait Draco Slayder et Ginny s'appelait , Ginny Hertle  
  
-Je vais vous repartir maintenant , dit encore une fois Dumbledore  
  
Dumbledore prit le choixpeau magique , il etait usé et rapiecé , il le mit d'abord sur Draco , Draco se retrouva a Gryffondor  
, il avait bien changer pendant les vacances , Ginny , Harry et Hermione se retrouverent aussi a Gryffondor  
  
-Je vais dire la nouvelle a toute l'école et vous irez rejoindre votre salle commune demain apres midi , je leur dirai demain  
matin , je vais vous montrez vos chambres  
  
Dumbledore les conduisit dans une partie du chateau peu connu , il arriverent devant un tableau , Dumbledore dit :   
  
-Voldemort   
  
Et le tableau pivota , ils se retrouverent dans une salle , il y avait quatre portes , une pour chacun , Harry allait   
vers une porte et ouvrit , il se retrouva dans une piece magnifique , avec tous les couleurs de Poudlard , c'est-a-dire ,   
rouge , or , vert , gris , jaune , noir , bleu et blanc , il alla vers le lit et s'endormit bien vite   
  
*****  
  
Cornelius Fudge , Albus Dumbledore , tous les professeur de Poudlard , Sirius Black et Remus Lupin , cherchait ou etait les  
enfants   
  
Quand Dumbledore se rappela soudain de quatre enfants , un s'appelait Potter et il avait dit une attaque de mangemort   
  
Dumbledore s'exclama :   
  
-Je sais ou ils sont , s'exclama Dumbledore  
  
-Ils sont ou ?, questionna Severus Rogue , le professeur de potion a Poudlard  
  
Dumbledore dit :  
  
-Sirius , tu te rappele de Harry Etther , Hermione Beardy , Draco Slayder et Ginny Heartle ? questionna Dumbledore  
  
-Oui , je m'en rappele pourquoi , dit Sirius , mais soudain un detail le frappa et ajouta :  
  
-Ne me dit pas que ? dit Sirius  
  
-Exact , Sirius , dit Dumbledore  
  
Puis il se retourna vers les autres et leur dit :   
  
-Harry es alle dans le passé a l'époque de ses parents , dit Dumbledore avec un sourire forcé  
  
En effet , il aimait pas cette perspective , ils allaient peut etre changer le cours du temps , ou devoiler quelque chose   
de leur futur  
  
*****  
  
Harry se reveilla , il avait fais un reve , il avait vu tout plein de monde , reflechissant , des gens dirent des "Ou est  
passe Harry Potter" Harry avait en effet d'un reve du futur , meme si lui venait du futur , il etait dans le passé  
  
Harry descendit dans la Grande Salle , es tout le monde etait en train de déjeuner , tout le monde tourna la tete vers Harry  
il etait nouveau , peux etre que Dumbledore l'avait dit a tout le monde mais personne ne l'avait vu , il se dirigea vers la  
table de Gryffondor et s'assis , il dejeuna et voya un groupe s'approchait de lui , une voix se fit entendre :  
  
-Salut le nouveau , je m'appelle James Potter , elle c'est Lily Evans , ma petite amie , lui c'est Sirius Black , lui Rémus  
Lupin , et le dernier Peter Pettigrow , dit James  
  
-Salut , dit Harry  
  
La porte s'ouvrit a nouveaux et fit place a Draco , Ginny et Hermione , Harry attendai Hermione et l'embrassa , ils   
parlerent de tout et de rien , de Poudlard , de tout  
  
Harry fit connaisance avec Gerard Weasley , le frere d'Arthur , ils fit connaisances avec plein de gens et Harry discuta  
enfin avec ses parents , il dit a James :  
  
-On a quoi comme cours , ce matin , Dit Harry  
  
-Alors , on a , il sortit son emploi du temps et conclut : DCFM , Metamorphose et Duel  
  
Harry sourit interieurment , il aurai que ses matieres preferes , Harry , aimait la DCFM depuis la 1er annee , Metamorphose  
depuis l'annee derniere car il etait un Animagus et Duel a cause de son entrainement intensif l'annee derniere , il avait  
en effet recu un emploi du temps chargé et rempli , il y avait Duel , Magie sans baguette et DCFMR , c'etait Defense Contre  
les Forces du Mal Renforcés  
  
Puis James ajouta :  
  
-Tous en commun avec les Serpentard  
  
Harry et les autres finirent de dejeuner et allerent se preparer pour se rendre en cours , ils arriverent en cours de DCFM  
a l'heure , la cloche sonna et ils entrerent , Harry s'assit a cote de Hermione , le professeur s'appelait Jason LeMoon ,   
il etait gentil avec tout le monde , aujourd'hui , leur sujet etait les Patronus , il dit :  
  
-Comment faisont un Patronus et ca sert a quoi ? dit le Professeur LeMoon  
  
Harry , Hermione , Draco , Ginny , Lily , James et Sirius leverent la main  
  
Puis il ajouta :  
  
-Testons les nouveaux , commencont par vous , Mr Etther , dit le Professeur LeMoon  
  
-Un patronus se sert a repousser les détraqueurs et on doit dire : Spero Patronum , pour faire un Patronum , un Patronum es  
très difficile a faire , il faut beaucoup d'energie magique et beaucoup de temps pour en faire un  
  
-10 points pour Gryffondor , dit le Professeur LeMoon , qui sait faire un Patronus , meme si je suis sure que personne ne   
peux   
  
Harry , Hermione , Draco leverent la main  
  
-Miss Beardy   
  
Hermione prit sa baguette et cria : "Spero Patronum"   
  
Un gryffon blanc sortit de sa baguette puis disparut  
  
-Mr Slayder   
  
Draco prit sa baguette et cria : "Spero Patronum"   
  
Un magnifique tigre sorti de sa baguette puis disparut  
  
-Mr Etther   
  
Harry prit sa baguette et cria : "Spero Patronum"   
  
Un magnifique cerf sortit de sa baguette , il etait beaucoup plus blanc que les autres , il disparaissait pas  
  
Le professeur LeMoon sortit sa baguette et dit :  
  
-Finite Incantatem , dit LeMoon  
  
Mais le cerf ne partait toujours pas , il continuait de briller , certains eleves fermaient carrement les yeux  
  
-Mr Etther , enlevez ce Patronum  
  
Harry dit :  
  
-Finite Incantatem  
  
Et le cerf s'enleva , il disparut , les eleves rouvrirent les yeux et dirent "Woah"  
  
Le professeur LeMoon accorda 50 points pour Gryffondor  
  
La cloche sonna , Harry prit ses affaires et sorti , il alla en Metamorphose  
  
Le professeur McGonnagal etait la , sur son bureau , transformee en Animagus , en chat avec des rayures oranges et noirs  
Elle se retransforma et fit entrer les eleves , elle dit :   
  
-Ceci es une annee special , vous choisirez de devenir Animagus ou non   
  
Certains eleves etaient abasourdis tandis que Harry , Hermione , Draco , James , Sirius et Peter s'agitaient   
  
Harry dit :  
  
-On doit leur dire , dit Harry a Hermione et Draco  
  
Harry leva la main   
  
Le professeur McGonnagal les interrogea d'un signe de la main   
  
Harry disa :   
  
-En faites , moi , Hermione et Draco nous sommes , enfin , bon , des animagus , dit Harry  
  
McGonnagal etait abasourdis pareille que d'autre eleves , James leva aussi la main et McGonnagal l'interrogea , puisqu'elle  
etait remis de son choc , il dit :  
  
-Moi , Sirius et Peter , nous sommes aussi des animagus  
  
Les eleves et le professeur etait de nouveau abasourdis , le professeur se dit qu'elle devrait en parler a Albus  
  
Finalement la cloche sonna et il allerent en Recreation , a 10h00 , allerent a la salle de Duel et entrerent dans la classe  
  
Les autres arriverent peut apres , le professeur arriva 5 min plus tard , il s'appelait Bones Beckomm , il etait mechant  
avec les Serpentard et les Gryffondor  
  
Ils apprirent a faire des bouclier mais Harry , Hermione , Draco et Ginny ne passerent pas , puisqu'il savait deja le faire  
depuis longtemps  
  
La cloche sonna et Harry alla manger , les cours de l'apres midi se passerent bien , le soir , ils firent leur devoir et   
Harry fit plus ample connaisance avec James , Sirius , Remus et Lily , Peter pretextant qu'il allait a la bibliotheque  
  
Le soir , Harry se coucha tôt , mais au lieu de faire un reve avec Voldemort , il fit un beaux reves et qu'il etait avec  
Hermione  
  
***************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Review Please  
  
Sert a quoi ce bouton ?  
=  
=  
=  
=  
V 


	3. Crainte , Entree dans l'equipe

***Eh oui , j'ai fait un site internet a l'age de 10 ans , c'est le site de mon clan de   
Counter Strike , ahhahaha , je trouve juste que y'a un petit trop de pub***  
Je dirai merci a :  
  
- solar   
  
- Lunicorne : ben je voulais que ca se passe comme ca , alors j'ai fait un ptit résumé , donc , bon , pfff , ya un resume  
et alors ?   
  
- shinta  
  
- mimi  
  
- Tiffany  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Chapitre 3 : Crainte et Entrée dans l'équipe  
  
Harry secouait négligément la tête , il hurlait , ça cicatrice le brulait énormément ,  
James , Sirius , Remus et Peter se réveillèrent à cause du bruit , ils se regardèrent et  
regardèrent le lit d'Harry , il compris que c'était lui qui poussait les cris , les Maraudeurs ne savait pas quoi faire , James  
descendit et trouvit une foule se demandant d'ou venait le bruit , tous les Gryffondor s'était réveillait , tous regardèrent  
avec stupéfaction James , ils croyaient que c'était lui , James leur dit que c'était le nouveau élève , Harry Etther , les  
autres comprirent et entrèrent dans la chambre , il voyèrent Harry se tournait dans tout les sens , secouait la tête , il   
criait a en faire frissonner ,   
  
Harry se réveilla en sursaut , il avait les yeux rougis et la tête qui tournait ,   
il secoua négligément la tête et s'aperçoit de la présence des élèves , il regarda les élèves qui le regardait étrangement ,   
les élèves sortirent en haussant les épaules et retournèrent se coucher , les Maraudeurs s'approchèrent avec crainte de Harry  
puis ils se ravisèrent et s'assirent sur le lit d'Harry   
  
-Qu'est ce que... , commença James  
  
-J'ai fais un rêve , dit Harry  
  
-Et quoi comme ? questionna Sirius   
  
-Un cauchemar , dit Harry  
  
-Tu a fais quoi com... , demanda Peter  
  
-Je ne peux pas vous dire , dit Harry avant de ce rendormir   
  
Les Maraudeurs se retourna et se coucha et ils tombèrent bien vite dans les bras de Morphée  
  
******************* ******************* ****************** ******************  
  
Les premiers rayons du soleil filtraient a travers le volet fermé , frappant le visage de Harry violemment   
Harry ronchonna , déjà l'heure de déjeuner , Harry secoua  
la tête et s'habilla normalement , il descendit dans la Grande Salle , il y avait quelque Gryffondor et Serdaigle   
Harry trouvit Hermione entrain de déjeuner avec un bouquin a la main   
  
Harry alla vers elle et l'embrassa langoureusement , Draco faisait la même chose avec Ginny   
  
-Salut Harry , dit une voix  
  
Harry retourna la tête et trouvit les Maraudeurs avec Lily , James la tenait dans ses bras , Harry sourit et dit :  
  
-Oui ? dit-il  
  
James s'assis et Lily se metta sur ses genoux , tandis que Sirius allait vers Amy Herta , c'était la meilleur amie de Lily  
et la petite amie de Sirius   
  
-Est ce que tu joue au Quidditch ? dit James  
  
Harry prit un air joyeux et pensa au Quidditch , ça fais depuis longtemps qu'il en avait plus fait car les deux derniers   
match de Quidditch avait été annulé a cause d'attaque de Voldemort et d'élèves manquant  
  
-Oui , dit Harry  
  
-Quel poste ? dit Sirius  
  
-Attrapeur , dit Harry  
  
-Attrapeur ? dit Rémus   
  
-Oui , dit Harry  
  
-Ca tombe bien , il nous en manque un , James es le capitaine et le gardien , Sirius es un batteur et Rémus es l'autre  
batteur , expliqua Peter , moi , je suis le poursuiveur  
  
Harry regarda avec étonnement James , il croyait que son père était un attrapeur , Harry avait vu la coupe des meilleurs  
attrapeurs de Gryffondor et il y avait écris "James Potter"   
  
-Ca te dit de voir ton niveau , après ? dit James  
  
Harry secoua la tête affirmativement , la cloche sonna , ils se préparèrent pour aller en cours , il se dépéchèrent d'aller  
a la tour nord , là ou le professeur habitait , en effet , il avait Divination , Harry détestait ce cours , son vieux   
professeur , s'appellait Trelawney , elle disait a Harry qu'elle allait mourir tous les ans , mais il était toujours pas   
mort , Harry était devant la trappe , il avait pas remarquer qu'il était déjà arriver , Harry regarda au tour de lui , il  
souria , il vit Sirius sur le poney du Chevalier du Catogan , il s'amusait comme un petit fou , lorsque la cloche sonna ,   
Sirius sauta du cheval et monta a l'échelle , il ouvrit la trappe et entrit , Harry fit pareil , le professeur s'appelait  
aussi Trelawney , c'était sa mère , Harry se dit que ca devait être dans le sang des Trelawney avant de sourire , le   
professeur s'approcha et mit sa main sur une de ses épaules , Trelawney commençait a aller dans sa mémoire , elle y trouva  
la 4eme année d'Harry et se mit a pleurer tout a coup , Harry sentit que Trelawney avait fouillé dans ses pensées   
  
-Je suis désolée , sniff , sniff , je sui... désolé , dit le professeur Trelawney  
  
Harry prit ses affaires et sortit , il s'assit a coté de l'échelle et se mit a pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps ,   
il alla a la Salle Commune , une heure après , les élèves revenirent de leur cours et regardèrent Harry avec étonnement ,   
c'était des 3eme annee , et il finnissait plus tôt , ils continuèrent leur route sans regarder Harry , puis la cloche sonna  
, les Maraudeurs s'approchèrent  
  
-Viens , on va voir t'on niveau , dit James avec joie  
  
Harry le suivit et Sirius , Remus et Peter était derrière lui , ils arrivèrent bien vite au terrain de Quidditch , James  
lui donna un balai et Harry regarda le balai et soupira , c'était un Nimbus 1800 , puis , James dit :  
  
-C'est le meilleur balai du marché , dit James d'une voix joyeuse  
  
Harry pensait a son Cyclone , il était chez Sirius , puis regarda Peter , il afficha un air de dégout et soudain , un   
détail le frappa , Sirius lui avait dit qu'il avait commencer a trahir ses parents en 7eme année , il devient soudain   
aimable avec Peter , celui-ci le remarqua et lui demanda :  
  
-Qu'est ce que tu as , Harry ? dit Peter d'un ton aimable  
  
Harry ne dit rien puis prit le balai que James lui tendait et posa un pied par terre et poussa ses pieds de toutes ses   
forces pour monter , il s'envola et d'un coup , le balai explosa , il regarda par terre , il était sur un nuage et regarda  
James , Sirius , Remus et Peter rigolaient comme des fous , il éssaya de garder son sérieux mais explosa de rire , c'était  
bien des Maraudeurs tout crachait , James lui tendit un autre balai , c'était un vrai , cette fois , il monta dans les airs  
et traversa les cercles d'or , tout en faisant des piqué , des looping et il fit une Feinte de Wronski , il attérit et   
regarda les visages changés par la joie des Maraudeurs , James lui dit :  
  
-C'est bien , je vais laché le Vif d'Or , dit James  
  
James s'avança sur le terrain et lacha le Vif d'Or , Harry laissa le temps au Vif d'Or pour se cacher , Harry commença a  
voler comme un aigle au-dessus du terrain , il vit un éclat doré brillait près des buts , il fonça sur le Vif d'Or , le   
balai commençait a trembler , l'air frais fouettant les joues d'Harry , le Vif d'Or desçendit en piqué et Harry le suivit ,  
il approchait rapidement vers le sol , le Vif d'Or desçendant encore en piqué , comme si il ne s'arreterait jamais , la   
pluie commençait a tomber mais Harry n'abandonnerai jamais , Harry était a quelque mètre du sol et attrappa le Vif d'Or   
et il sentit la sphère froide dans son poing fermée par la force , trop tard pour ralentir , il se laissa tomber ,  
les Maraudeurs le regardèrent avec un visage mi-joyeux mi-inquiet , Remus , ayant la rapidité d'un Loup-Garou se mit a   
courir de la plus puissante vitesse qu'il n'est jamais fait , il était presque en dessous de Harry qu'il s'arreta et   
attrappa Harry , Harry croyant qu'il était tombé avec les cotes cassees , sentit , le souffle de la bouche de Rémus , qui  
ayant couru aussi vite qu'il a pu , Rémus le posa et Harry se releva et James le félicita ainsi que Sirius , Peter et Remus ,   
Harry remercia aussi Rémus pour l'avoir rattraper , ceci lui dit que c'était tout à fait normal , ils rentrèrent tremper   
dans la salle commune et allèrent se changer , James annonça a l'équipe que Harry était le nouvel attrapeur , tout le monde  
le félicita pour son poste d'Attrapeur , et ils dit aussi a Harry comment l'autre attrapeur es parti du poste , un 7ème  
année s'approcha de lui et lui dit a l'oreille :  
  
-Tu sais , Voldemort sais ou tu es , tu peux pas l'échapper , murmura t-il  
  
Harry tourna la tête vers lui et lui dit a l'oreille :   
  
-T'es si sur ? dit Harry avec un sourire espiègle , il es dans le futur , non?   
  
Le 7ème année lui repondit a nouveau dans l'oreille :   
  
-Il es allait dans le passé aussi , dit il  
  
Harry avait maintenant le visage joyeux , en effet , depuis l'année dernière , Voldemort avait attaqué plein de fois , mais  
il avait jamais réussi a tué Harry , il regarda le 7eme année qui changea tout a coup de visage comme si il savait pas ce  
qu'il fesait là , Harry comprit qu'il était diriger par un sortilège Impérium   
  
Harry monta dans le dortoir et s'endormit et fit un rêve un peu étrange  
******* ****** *******  
  
Harry voya Voldemort réciter des paroles presque incompréhensible , il disait :  
  
-Zaum skaler dloso , skaum illi utto , dit Voldemort  
  
Harry ne comprenait rien , puis Voldemort dit :  
  
-Go futuro 1885 , dit Voldemort puis disparut en fumée  
  
Harry venait de comprendre , il avait fait un incantation pour aller dans le passé pour me tuer   
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
Review please  
  
Merci , ca serait sympa 


	4. Farce et Match de Quidditch

Je vais bientot en faire un 2eme , ca sera un site sur Harry Potter , mais  
je n'ai pas d'image de Harry Potter comme bannière , ca serait sympa de m'en faire a "dudulecoco@hotmail.com"***  
  
Voici mon chapitre 4  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
Farce et Match de Quidditch   
  
Les semaines passerent , les cours continué , tout les jours étant la meme journée , sauf le samedi , James et Harry aimait  
ce jour , en effet , les match se déroulaient les samedi , les Maraudeurs font toujours des blagues   
  
Le soir arriva vite et Harry descendit a la Grande Salle pour aller manger , il vit les Maraudeurs sourirent jusqu'au oreille  
, il mangea tranquillement et on entendit un 'pop' , des éclats de rire résonnèrent dans la Grande Salle , il regarda a la  
table des Serpentards et au lieu de voir Rogue , Malefoy , Crabbe , Goyle , Avery et Nott , Harry vut un Scroutt-A-Pétard ,  
c'était Rogue , une mite , c'était Malefoy , une fourmis , c'était Crabbe , un crabbe , c'était Goyle , un lézard , c'était  
Avery et un crapaud , c'était Nott  
  
Toutes la salle éclata de rire , on entendit a nouveau un 'pop' et les Serpentards réaparrurent , ils étaient rouges , ils   
s'avancèrent vers la tables des Gryffondor et commenca a frapper James , Sirius aida James alors que Peter et Remus allait sur  
Crabbe et Goyle , cette bagarre finit quand le Professeur McGonnagal les arrêta , elle dit :  
  
-Ceci es stupide , 50 points en moins pour Gryffondor et 30 en moins pour Serpentard , dit le Professseur McGonnagal  
  
Les Maraudeurs avait en plus de 50 points perdu , 5 heures de retenus avec le Professeur de Potion   
  
Il monta dans la Salle Commune et aperçut Hermione , il arriva devant elle et la prit dans ses bras , il s'assit sur le   
fauteuil tandis que Hermione se mettait sur ses genoux , Harry embrassait son cou et défois , sentait , le parfum fruité des  
cheveux d'Hermione , Hermione tourna la tête et l'embrassa , Harry approfondit le baiser en ouvrant la bouche pour permettre  
a la langue d'Hermione de s'y faufiler   
  
Harry arreta le baiser et lui mit un doigt sur la bouche , puis il dit :  
  
- Je t'aime , 'Mione , dit Harry  
  
- Moi aussi , dit Hermione dans un souffle   
  
Hermione finit par s'endormir dans les bras d'Harry tandis que Harry dormait déjà a poing fermé   
  
**** ***** ** *** * ** * * * * ** * * *  
  
Le lendemain , Harry se réveilla et Hermione lui dit :  
  
- Bien dormi ? dit Hermione  
  
- C'est normal , j'avais un ange dans mes bras , dit Harry en souriant joyeusement  
  
Hermione sourit aussi , elle aimait beaucoup Harry   
  
Ils descendirent dans la Grande Salle ou il trouvèrent juste Dumbledore et 3 Poufsouffle  
  
Harry déjeuna et les Maraudeurs arrivèrent , finalement , tout le monde était dans la Grande Salle en 5 minutes , en effet,  
il y avait un match , Gryffondor VS Serpentard , James rassembla l'équipe et leur dit qu'il devaient se rendre au Terrain   
de Quidditch , l'équipe s'y rendit et allèrent dans les vestiaires , ils se changèrent pour mettre leur tenue de Quidditch ,   
Harry prit son balai et se prépara devant l'entrée et attendit les autres , ils arrivèrent en quelques minutes , ils   
prirent leur balai , l'enfourcha et s'envola , l'équipe se mit en place et Harry entendit :  
  
-Les joueurs de Gryffondor se mettes en places , dit une voix , c'était Biboubi Yorshi , un Poufsouffle   
  
James serra la main a Lucius Malefoy , le père de Draco , puis entendit :  
  
-Les capitaines se serrent la main , dit Biboudi , Mme Bibine s'avance sur le terrain , le Souaffle es lancé , les Cognards  
sont lachés , le Vif d'Or s'envole  
  
Harry fit le tour du terrain et scruta les horizon , rien , il apercut le Vif d'Or au-dessus du bras droit de Cogan , le   
batteur des Serpentard , il fonça mais , Cogan , qui l'avait vu prit sa batte et frappa dans le Vif d'Or , il partit tout  
loin , personne ne l'apercevait , sauf Harry , étant le plus jeune joueur de puis un siècle , le vit , il était sur la   
pelouze , il scrutait l'herbe douces et vertes , Harry allait foncé quand il sentit une grosse douleur au bras , il regarda  
son bras et vit qu'un Cognard l'avais touché , c'était a nouveau Cogan , le batteur avait l'air de toujours garder un oeil  
sur lui , Harry , qui avait que une seule main , l'autre étant cassé , il la sentait plus , il fit un piqué et l'autre   
attrapeur , Yorkmanso Toyu crut qu'il avait vit le Vif d'Or , le suivit , il voyait l'herbe approché , puis , au dernier  
moment , remonta en chandelle et entendit un "Splash" , Yorkmanso n'avait pas réagi a tant et c'était fracturé le crane ,  
Yorkmanso avait refusé de se faire soigner par les Medicomages et avait déjà enfourché le balai et était dans l'air ,   
Harry entendit le score :  
  
-170 points pour Gryffondor et 120 points pour Serpentard , dit Biboubi   
  
Ca allait , mais Harry monta et tourna comme un faucon autour du terrain , Harry ne l'apercut pas la première fois , mais  
au bout d'un moment l'apercut , il était près des buts , il faisait aussi le tour du terrain , comme si il voulait toujours  
être a l'opposé d'Harry , Harry fonca sur le Vif d'Or , n'entendant par le commentaire de Biboubi , le vent lui sifflait   
au oreille , l'espoir crépitait dans la tête d'Harry , il mit toute la puissance du balai et attrapa le Vif d'Or , il   
sentait la sphère froide se débattre et le bruit de ses ailes gracieuse , les supporters des Gryffondor , étant les   
Gryffondor , Poufsouffle et Serdaigle explosèrent d'applaudissement tandis que les Serpentards ne faisait rien   
  
-Les Gryffondors gagne avec 350 a 180 , dit Biboubi  
  
L'équipe se reposa doucement sur le sol froid et humides , la pluie commençait a venir , les gouttes tombèrent de plus en  
plus vite , l'équipe coururent dans les vestiaires comme pour abri et se reposèrent , Harry se changea et les autres firent  
pareils , le soirs , ils firent la fête dans la Salle Commune tandis que les Maraudeurs allèrent au cuisine pour chercher  
a boire et a manger , ils se couchèrent a minuit par McGonnagal   
  
*************************************************************** ***************************************************************  
  
Harry vit Voldemort et tous ses partisans , un autre homme sombre et puissant arriva devant Voldemort , il lui dit qu'il   
était son passé , son présent et son futur , Voldemort comprit et lui trouva un nom : Alek  
  
Alek accepta et ... plus rien , il ne voyait que du noir , une porte s'ouvrit et Harry l'entendit claquer , l'homme entrait  
es claqua des doigts , la salle était éclairé , il vit des Moldus en noir , l'homme prit sa baguette et dit :  
  
- Endoloris , dit l'homme  
  
Un éclair sortit de la baguette pour aller sur un des Moldus   
  
******************************* ************************* ********************** ********************** **************  
  
Il se reveilla et ...  
  
------ ------ ------ ------ ------ ------ ------ ------ ------ ------ ------ ------ ------ ------ ------ ------ ------ ------  
review please  
  
le prochain chapitre sera peut etre : Bal de Noel ou alors : Pré-Au-Lard  
  
Oui , je crois plutôt "Pré-Au-Lard" serait mieux oui ,   
  
le prochain chapitre serai : "Pré-Au-Lard"   
  
et le prochain chapitre de "Pré-Au-Lard" sera "Bal de Noel"  
  
bye  
  
review please 


	5. PreAuLard et Vision

Je voudrais dire merci a tout mes reviewers qui m'ont soutenu , surtout Mimi et Tiffany , Kaorou et tout ça , MERCI   
  
Smack Smouck  
  
Voici le chapitre... 5 :   
  
CHAPITRE 5 : Pré-Au-Lard et Vision   
  
*******************---------------------***************************-----------------------*************  
Depuis le match de Quidditch , tout allait bien , les cours passer très vite et l'hiver arriva vite ,   
la neige tombait , tout était blanc , Harry se rémorait sa 1ère année dans la neige avec son hibou ,   
Hedwige , Harry pensa d'un coup a sa chouette , elle était chez Sirius , c'était pareil pour son Cyclone ,   
tout ses objets ou chose magiques était chez Sirius , Sirius lui manquait , il l'avait aussi la mais il était   
plus petit et il ne savais pas que Harry était son filleul , Harry aurait aimait bien leur dire qui il était ,   
il avait failli défois dans un Entrainement de Quidditch  
  
*-* FlashBack *-*  
  
Harry voyait filait son père sur un balai , il souriait , James lui dit :  
  
-Viens Harry , prend ton balai , cria James  
  
Harry accepta et dit  
  
-Ok P , dit Harry  
  
Harry s'arrêta et finit sa phrase  
  
-Ok Potter , dit Harry  
  
Il avait failli dire « papa »  
  
James fronça les sourcils , normalement , Harry l'appelait James et non « Potter » comme le faisait Malefoy , il s'interrogea et lui même et secoua sa tête et s'élança a nouveau dans les airs  
  
*-* Fin du FlashBack *-*  
  
Harry regardait par la fenêtre , les même flocons tombait , toujours la même image ,   
Harry se perdait dans la blancheur de la neige , c'était presque transparent ,   
Harry aimait bien cette neige en effet , ce n'était pas de la vrai neige , c'était de la magie ,   
Dumbledore lançai a chaque année un sortilège de temps de saison , en fonction de la saison ,   
le temps s'adapter soi-même a la saison ,  
Harry souri et sortit son regard de la neige , il s'assit sur le divan et s'endormit  
  
*-*  
  
Harry se réveilla , il secoua la tête et s'habilla en vitesse , il devait être a la Grande Salle a 9 heures car   
les calèches pour Pré-Au-Lard allait partir , Harry remarqua que Sirius dormait encore mais ne le réveilla pas ,   
il savait que si Sirius ratait Pré-Au-Lard , il prendrait le passage secret avec la cape d'invisibilité de James  
  
Harry descendit dans la Grande Salle et y trouva presque tout Poudlard au complet ,   
sauf quelques Serdaigles et Gryffondors , Harry commença a déjeuner et quelques minutes après ,  
il aperçut Hermione s'approchait de lui , elle s'assis a côté de lui et l'embrassa ,  
après quelques embrassades et calins , Dumbledore dit :  
  
-C'est l'heure d'aller a Pré Au Lard ! dit Dumbledore  
  
Tout les élèves sortirent de la Grande Salle pour atteindre le parc , la ou attendait les calèches ,   
tout les professeurs soupirent d'indignation tandis que Dumbledore souriait ,  
Harry rejoignit les autres élèves et monta dans une calèches , et après quelques minutes ,   
il se retrouvèrent a Pré-Au-Lard  
Harry trouvait que Pré-Au-Lard n'avait pas changer , la Cabane Hurlante était la , il pensa d'un coup a Rémus  
qui n'était pas la , il devait être a l'infirmerie a cause de sa Lycantropie , il allait peut être les rejoindres   
avec Sirius après qu'il soit réveillait  
  
Honeydukes , Zonko , la Poste , tout était pareil que dans le futur , mais quelques décors avait changeait ,   
comme la Cabane Hurlante , elle était moins éffrayante et lugubre que dans le futur ,  
Harry et les autres entrèrent dans Honeydukes , ça n'avait pas changer , la salle était plus petite mais il   
y avait plus de sucreries et friandises , Harry regardait les panneaux au dessus des confiseries ,   
un panneau disait « Crachait des flammes avec Flammobonbon » ou alors « S'envolait avec VolyVola » et encore   
« Grossir ou Mincir avec Pissonette » , Harry prenait un peu de tout , James fit pareil avec Lily tandis que   
Peter achetait presque tout , il aimait bien les confiseries et dès qu'il passait devant la cuisine ,  
il y allait et prenait plein de gouters et petits pain  
  
Ils entrèrent chez Zonko , plein de farces et attrapes y était , Harry prit une farce et attrape qui fesait  
devenir tout petit , James prit une farce et attrape que si on buvait la potion donnée avec , on changer la couleurs des   
cheveux en quelques secondes de n'importe quelle couleur , Harry souria a la vue enthousiasme de James ,   
ils sortirent du magasin  
  
Ils allèrent se reposer sur un banc et après quelques minutes de détentes ,   
Sirius apparut d'un coup avec Rémus , Harry , James , Peter et Lily   
sursauta de frayeur puis se calma un peu en aperçevant Sirius et Rémus , Sirius éclata de rire tandis que   
Rémus se pinçait les lèvres pour ne pas éclatait de rire laissant Harry , James , Peter et Lily perplexe , puis ,   
Sirius redonna a James la cape d'invisibilité avant de discuter avec lui de tout et de rien , surtout des blagues qui   
voulaient faires James montra a Sirius la farce et attrape qu'il avait acheter , celui ci ,  
partit vite chez Zonko pour acheter la meme , il revien apres quelque minutes , au lieu d'avoir une seule farce et attrape  
il avait prit tout plein de farce , il avait les bras chargés , Lily , qui , étant doué en Enchantement , fit apparaitre   
un sac a dos , Sirius la remercia et ils reprirent leur route , ils descendirent dans le bas de Pré-Au-Lard , Harry n'avait  
jamais vu ces magasins , il y avait la "Lingerie Magique" qui fesait de la lingerie , aussi , "Colliet et Bijouxe" , un   
magasin de bijoux , "Le Ministere" , ce n'était pas le ministere de la magie , mais , dans ce magasin , il vendait des   
trolls pour se proteger , ils y avaient encore plein de magasins , ils prirent un peu de tout et allerent dans les magasins  
ils allerent enfin au Chaudron Baveur pour se rechauffer , ils prirent des Bierres au Beurres et s'installerent un peu   
a l'écart des autres , Rémus , se mit a trembler tout d'un coup , sa Bierre au Beurre tomba et les morceaux de verres se   
répandirent sous les tables , Rémus sortit tout vite du Chaudron Baveur et aller chez la Fontaine de Hork le Grinçeux , il  
se mit de l'eau sur le visage , il avait rever de la mort de ses meilleurs amis , James et Lily , Lily tenait un bébé , puis  
ils se mit a replonger dans le reve  
  
*-* Flash Back *-*  
  
"Lily , prend Harry , vite , va t-en , c'est lui , je vais le retenir , part , disait James"  
  
On entendait une serrure se decrochetait , une porte claquait , un rire suraigu et inhumain , c'était un homme , l'homme   
monta les escaliers , James hurla "Expelliarmus" , un eclair violet sortit de la baguette de James , il alla sur l'homme   
qui n'eut rien qu'un chatouillis dans le dos , l'homme prit sa baguette et dit "Avada Kedavra" , un éclair vert sortit   
de la baguette de Voldemort , James , ne pouvant rien faire , tomba raide , mort , les bras en croix , puis Voldemort monta  
dans une chambre , une femme avec des cheveux auburn et des yeux vert emeraudes tenant un bébé dans les bras , Voldemort dit  
: "Allez , pousse toi , idiote , dit Voldemort  
  
Lily repondit : -Tuez moi a ca place , je vous en supplie , dit Lily , les yeux remplis de larmes  
  
-Tais toi , idiote , donne moi le bébé! cracha Voldemort  
  
-Non , jamais , tuait moi a ma place , dit Lily  
  
-Je suis désolé , Lily , mais il le faut , dit Voldemort   
  
Voldemort prit sa baguette et un eclair vert sortit , la femme tomba , le bébé regardait Voldemort dans les yeux , il ne  
comprenait rien , Voldemort prit sa baguette et dit les deux mots fatal , un eclair vert sortit , le front de Harry se mit   
a briller , l'eclair vert rentra dans le front et ressortit quelques secondes apres , un tremblement se fit entendre ,   
des pierres tombait , la maison s'écroulait   
  
*-* Fin du FlashBack *-*  
  
Rémus se réveilla et sursauta , il était encore a la Fontaine de Hork le Grinçeux , ses amis l'entouraient et le regardait   
d'un air étrange , puis , Rémus , se mit a regarder Harry , tout d'un coup , Harry perdit son aspect , il avait les   
cheveux noirs et des yeux vert emeraudes , Rémus le regarda bizarrement , les autres firent pareils mais ne virent rien   
  
Rémus dit : - Harry , j'ai a te parler  
  
Il l'ammena dans un rue ou il n'y avait personne et lui dit dans l'oreille :  
  
-Tu es le fils de James ? murmura Rémus  
  
Harry perdit toutes ses couleurs , il était blanc , puis , d'un signe de tête , affirma ce qu'avait dit Rémus  
  
Ils rejoignirent leurs camarades qui les regardait étrangement puis ils hausserent des épaules , puis , ils revenir aux   
calèches , il était déjà 5 heures , Rémus monta et les autres firent pareil , ils arriverent a Poudlard quelques minutes  
après , ils rejoignirent leur salle commune ou était déjà Lily et James , Harry finit ses devoirs puis , il monta dans sa  
chambres et s'endormit bien vite  
  
Le lendemain , Harry se reveilla bien plus vite que les autres , il s'habilla et descendit dans la grande salle ,   
il n'y avait personne sauf le directeur , il déjeuna et sortit dans le parc , il s'assit au bord du lac pour se changer les  
idée , au bout d'un moment , il voulait faire une farce , il prit sa farce et attrape et alla au cuisine , il la mit dans  
une assiette d'un des professeurs sans regarde a qui elle appartenait , puis , ressortit sous l'oeil soupconneux des Elfes  
de Maisons , puis il descendit , un professeur était petit , la farce avait marché , quand il vit qui était le professeur ,  
il mit sa main devant sa boucher , horrifié , le professeur qu'il avait raptissi était le professeur Flitwick , dans le   
futur , c'était a cause de lui qu'il était petit , puis , il partit se reposait et tomba dans le sommeil  
  
Il se reveilla et prit ses affaires de cours , il alla en cours de Métamorphose qui se passa très bien , apres , ils eurent  
Botanique , ce cours se passa bien , puis arriva le Cours de Potion  
  
Harry arrivait en cours avec James et les autres , puis , une voix se fit entendre :  
  
-Alors Potter , tu a de nouvelle recrut ? dit Malefoy , c'était Lucius Malefoy  
  
James le prit par le cou , et serra le plus fort possible , Malefoy suffoquait , le professeur de potion arriva et enlevit  
10 point a Gryffondor  
  
Tout se passa bien , mais , au bout d'un moment , la potion de Avery et Nott , es devenu verte , hors , il fallait qu'elle  
devienne bleu , il fesait une potion de cheveux gras , la potion explosa , personne ne se fit toucher , sauf Severus   
Rogue , ces cheveux était gras et noirs , James et Sirius éclata de rire quand il fut dehors , le professeur de potion ,   
detestant les Gryffondor , enleva 30 points a James , le cours se finit bien vite et dès qu'il fut dehors , ils partirent   
de suite a la Salle Commune de Gryffondor , le soir tombait , Harry et Hermione aidait les autres a faire leur devoirs ,   
Harry avait fait ses devoirs avant , Hermione les avait fait en meme temps qu'Harry , au bout d'un moment , tout le monde   
était fatigué et se coucha , James avec un baiser de Lily et Harry avec un baiser de Hermione tandis que les autres   
les regardait , Harry parla un peu a Draco avant de s'endormir  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-******************-------------------*********************************************************************  
  
SONDAGE : Que voulez vous de plus ?   
  
1*- Farce et Attrape ?  
  
2*- Humour ?  
  
3*- Romance ?  
  
4*- Carnage (tuerie ou boucherie) ?  
  
5*- Moins de faute ?  
  
6*- Chapitre plus long ?  
  
7*- Mistere ?   
  
8*- Cours ?  
  
9*- Horreur ?  
  
10*- Action / Aventure ?  
  
Vous allez droit de répondre a 2 DEUX REPONSES  
  
Donnez moi votre avis et repondez au sondage   
  
Review please  
  
Thanks you , you are good , all !  
  
Axy  
*All are good , not cheater , just good*  
  
*My brother are new player of my game*   
  
CA VEUT DIRE QUELQUE CHOSE ? 


End file.
